At Err
At Err is a populated world situated on the other side of the universe from mainstream Earth, despite the vast distance and differences in space/time At Err has taken a strikingly similar course of evolution as Earth with one major difference. That difference being that At Err is inhabited by numerous humanoid animals with no human presence whatsoever, these beings existing in a manner almost identical to modern day humanity yet also having traits associated with the animals of Earth. How or why At Err became the way it is now is a hotbed of controversy amongst those who know of its existence with many theories being made ranging from the plausible to the down-right bizarre. At Err has always been a relatively secluded planet and the natives of the planet have long thought of themselves as alone in the universe - a sense of innocence brutally shattered during the events of Running Scared. Nations At Err does not have nations in the traditional sense of the word, instead the planet is divided into several Sectors which run independently of each other. A - ALPHA SECTOR B - BETA SECTOR C - GAMMA SECTOR D - DELTA SECTOR E - EPILSON SECTOR F - ZETA SECTOR G - ETA SECTOR H - THETA SECTOR I - IOTA SECTOR J - KAPPA SECTOR K - LAMBDA SECTOR L - MU SECTOR M - NU SECTOR N - XI SECTOR O - OMICRON SECTOR Prominent Religions / Philosophies * Maker Worship (50%) *Star Worship (10%) *Lunar Worship (5%) *Ancestral Worship (10%) *Other / Unclassified (5%) *None (20%) Prominent Cities *Main City (situated in Beta Sector) Population #''' Felines''' (felines tend to divide themselves between the Domestic and the Wild - the Domestic tend to look down upon the Wild and relationships between the two are discouraged but not unusual due to their close proximity: offspring of Domestic and Wild Felines are considered "stray" and can face prejudice in later life due to a belief that "strays" are more aggressive and feral than their "pure bred" cousins.) #'Rodents' (mostly mice and rats, though other more exotic rodent types exist in pocket communities around At Err - often treated as second-class citizens they suffer from both organized and unintentional oppression, even in cities that are regarded as neutral. Rodents often find it hard to get lasting occupation and often live in ghetto-like communities that sadly re-inforces the stereotypes which cause them to be shunned) #'Ursine' (bears of all shapes and size frequent At Err and are treated as ordinary citizens) #'Equine' (horse-like beings of all types are common on At Err and are treated as ordinary citizens) #'Mustelid' (weasels and their like are common on At Err and suffer from prejudice due to stereotypes that are shared with Rodents, such as being dishonest or criminal) #'Lagomorph' (rabbits and their like are common on At Err and are treated as ordinary citizens) #'Vulpine' (foxes are common on At Err and often gain high-social rank, whether it is deserved or not, due to having a high number of prominent Vulpines in positions of power) #'Canine' (dogs, wolves and their like are common on At Err and much like felines are divided between the Domestic and the Wild - with a similar attitude shared between the two factions) #'Bats' (not as common as most other species on At Err bats have a bad reputation as being vicious, morbid or strange but tend to be very hard-working and honest citizens) #'Elephants' (one of the rarest species on At Err and also one of the most revered, being able to gain high-social status often due to their birth - a trait that has not gone unnoticed by lesser off species such as Rodents or Mustelids) #'Diprotodonts' (kangaroos and their like are fairly common in some parts of At Err and are treated as ordinary citizens) Category:Locations